


원치 않은 임신

by howweusedtobe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Love-hatred, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Verse, mgreg, omega! Reyes
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 리퍼가 맥크리 애 임신했으면 좋겠다.사실 안 봐도 다 크기 전에 유산될 게 뻔한 애라 리퍼도 신경 안 쓰려고 하는데 사람 맘이 어디 그렇게 되나자꾸 아주 오래 전에 새끼맥이 새끼치고 살자고 농담하길래 한 마디 쏘아붙여줬던 기억도 나고 굳이 상대가 맥이 아니더라도 행복한 보통 삶에 대해 생각해보게 되겠지그래서 더이상 행복을 바라봐야 실망할 일만 생길 뿐이라는 거 잘 알면서도 아이가 무사히 살아남아주길 바라게 되는 거





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 설정 날조 주의

1

리퍼가 맥크리 애 임신했으면 좋겠다.   
사실 안 봐도 다 크기 전에 유산될 게 뻔한 애라 리퍼도 신경 안 쓰려고 하는데 사람 맘이 어디 그렇게 되나  
자꾸 아주 오래 전에 새끼맥이 새끼치고 살자고 농담하길래 한 마디 쏘아붙여줬던 기억도 나고 굳이 상대가 맥이 아니더라도 행복한 보통 삶에 대해 생각해보게 되겠지

그래서 더이상 행복을 바라봐야 실망할 일만 생길 뿐이라는 거 잘 알면서도 아이가 무사히 살아남아주길 바라게 되는 거

그래서 미션도 가려서 다니고 약도 먹고 최대한 조심해서 살았는데  
너무나도 당연하게 애는 네 달을 못 넘기고 미션 중에 유산돼버리고   
그 자리에 있던 맥크리는 리퍼가 흘리는 피가 다리 사이에서 나온 유산의 흔적이라는 걸 모르고, 그 속에 제 새끼가 될 수도 있었던 것이 있다는 건 더더욱 몰라서 그냥 별 생각없이 넘기고 마는 거

그리고 평생 리퍼가 레예스 시절까지 다 포함해서 딱 한 번 임신했었다는 거 모르고 리퍼가 안싸 거부하면 왜, 임신할까봐 겁이라도 나는 거냐고 신랄하게 까는 거

 

2

 

감히 바라선 안 될 것을 바랐기 때문일까, 유산을 하고 한참 뒤까지도 리퍼의 자궁엔 유산의 흔적이 남아있었음. 그러지 않아도 어차피 병신된 몸, 사는데에 큰 지장을 주는 건 아니었고 성관계도 할 수 있었지만 씁쓸함만은 감출 수가 없어서 리퍼는 자주 죽음을 생각했음. 죽음이 곁을 걷는 건 네가 아니라 나였던가, 뭐 그런 쓰잘데기 없는 생각들 있잖음. 어느쪽으로도 하등의 도움이 안 되는 그런 거. 

맥크리가 리퍼와 비슷한 착찹함을 느낀 건 그로부터 얼마 지나지 않아서였음. 오버워치 요원들이 리퍼를 생포해왔어. 망령화로 벗어날 수 없는 감옥에 가둬놓는 것까진 순조로웠는데 리퍼의 몸을 스캔한 뒤에 일이 터졌지. 자궁에 임신했었던 흔적이 있다는 거야. 리퍼의 몸 회복 상태에 대한 자료가 없으니 언제적 일인지도 알 수 없었음. 마지막으로 몸 검사를 받았던 게 스위스사태 즈음이니 그 이후의 언제라도 가능했음. 극히 최근 일일 수도 있었고, 아주 오래 전일 수도 있었지. 게다가 자궁에 배아의 착상과 탈락의 흔적이 있다 뿐이지 그 이상을 알아낼 수는 없었으니까 자연유산됐는지 인위적으로 낙태를 했는지조차 아무도 모를 일이었음. 맥은 미칠 것 같겠지.

리퍼가 임신을 했었다고? 정이 남지 않았다고 생각했는데 자꾸 언젠가 임신이라도 할 것 같냐고 막말을 했었던 게 떠오르는 거야. 그렇다고 막 후회가 되거나 사과를 하고 싶어지는 건 아닌데 그 기억이 쉼없이 머리를 맴돎. 밥을 먹다가도, 씻다가 아래를 내려다보는 순간에도, 하다못해 걸어가다가도 작고 여린 뭔가를 보면. 이것만 해도 제기랄 돌아버릴 것 같은데 더 환장하겠는 건 아이에 대해 아무것도 확신할 수 없다는 사실이었음.

그래 언젠가 리퍼의 다리에서 피가 흐르는 걸 봤었어. 그땐 총에 맞았으니 몸 어디에선가 피를 흘리는 건 당연한 거라고 생각해서 의문조차 가지지 않았어. 하지만, 다시 생각해보면, 혹시 그때 바닥으로 떨어지던 그 핏방울들에 산산조각난 아이의 잔해가 섞여있었던 건 아닐까? 그게 내 아이였던 건 아닐까? 내 아이가 아니라 다른 사람의 아이라면? 둠피스트, 솜브라, 위도우메이커, 혹은 그밖의 알지도 못하는 사람의 아이라면? 바지를 타고 흐르던 그 피가 유산의 증거라는 확신은 어디에서 나온 거지? 괜히 혼자 병신같은 생각을 하고 있는 게 아닐까? 대체 왜 내가 확실하지도 않은 아이 일에 온 신경을 곤두세워야 하는 거지?

리퍼와 나는, 레예스와 나는 더이상 아무 사이도 아닌데.

정신이 거기까지 미친 순간 맥은 차라리 하다못해 섹파사이라도 됐다면, 하고 생각함. 그랬다면 내 아이였으면, 혹은 내 아이가 아니었으면 하고 바라는 마음에 확실한 정당성을 부여해줄 수 있었을까. 직접 가서 물어볼 자격이라도 있는 거잖아. 내 아이냐고, 그렇지 않다면 언제 생긴 아이냐고. 왜 내게는 임신한 적이 있다고 말해주지 않았느냐고. 

그러면 필연적으로 정신은 어느 지점에 다다르게 되지. 만약 리퍼의 아이가 내 아이였다면, 그날 난 리퍼를 쏘지 않았을까? 안 쏴서, 살아남아서, 내게 정말로 살아있는 자식이 생겼더라면 키웠을까? 누구랑? 리퍼랑? 맥크리는 헛웃음을 지음. 한때 바보같이 레예스랑 결혼해서 애 낳고 키우고 싶다는 생각을 한 적이 있었던 거지.

맥크리에겐 불행하게도 오버워치측은 리퍼의 애의 행방엔 별로 관심이 없었음. 그쪽에서 자궁에 남은 흔적에 집중했던 이유는 리퍼 몸의 회복력과 재생기제에 대해 알고 싶어서일 뿐이었거든. 그래서 맥크리는 끝끝내 자기 고민들에 대해 어떤 식으로든 결론을 지을 수가 없었음. 리퍼 본인에게 물어보지도 못했어. 입밖으로 낼 수도 없었겠지만 그런 용기가 생긴 날에도 리퍼는 늘 맥크리 앞에선 망령화를 하고 있었으니까. 방에 특수한 장치가 되어 있으니 어디 갈 수 있는 것도 아닐텐데 리퍼는 늘 맥크리를 피했음. 답답하기도 하고, 속상하기도 하고, 하지만 자기 짐작이 맞다면, 그게 아니더라도 전투 후 아드레날린에 취해 몇 번인가 강간인지 화간인지를 한 상대라면 피하고 싶어하는 것도 이해는 가서, 맥크리는 차마 리퍼를 탓 할 수 없었음. 

그렇게 상처는 곪아들어가는 거지.

그러다 리퍼의 몸에 이상이 생긴 게 맞긴 한 건지, 몸이 재생을 넘어서 역행하기 시작하는 거. 

어느 날 레예스는 맥크리 앞에서 망령화를 할 수 없게 되자, 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 과학적으로 설명할 수는 없지만 빌어먹을 아이가 몸에 다시 생겨났다는 걸 본능적으로 깨닫게 됨. 웃음이 절로 나왔지.

씨발, 한 번도 아니고 두 번이나 같은 아이를 같은 식으로 잃는 건 자기가 생각해도 개좆같은 일일테니까.

 

3

 

그 어떠한 술수도 부리지 못하도록 리퍼는 모든 무기며 옷을 빼앗겼음. 수술용 옷같은 얇은 반팔 면드레스 하나가 몸을 겨우 가리고 있었지. 그것만으로 몸의 모든 부분을 가리긴 역부족이었어. 맥크리는 사실 이때 처음으로 밝은 빛 아래에서 리퍼의 맨얼굴을 보았음. 허겁지겁 배를 맞췄을 때조차도 리퍼는 가면을 쓰길 고집했었고 맥크리는 얼굴 보이는지에 대해선 크게 신경쓰지 않았었으니까. 창백하다못해 건드리면 바스라질 얇은 얼음장처럼 보이는 피부, 썩어들어가는 왼쪽 광대, 움푹 꺼진 퀭한 눈가, 닫히지 못하는 눈, 핏발이 선 흰자, 리퍼는 맥크리가 기억하던 레예스와는 전혀 다른 얼굴을 하고 있었음. 그러나 그 굳게 다물린 입매만큼은 틀림없는 레예스의 입이었고 맥크리는 작게 탄식함. 리퍼는 팔짱을 낀 채 맥크리를 그저 노려보고만 있었어. 

항상 적정 온도를 유지하도록 설정된 난방기구가 바람을 뿜는 소리가 들렸고, 습관적으로 들고다니는 시가 두 개가 맞비벼지며 바스락대는 소리가 들렸고, 숨쉬기가 불편한지 리퍼가 색색대며 호흡을 하는 소리가 들렸음. 맥크리는 리퍼가 생각하는 소리마저 들은 것 같다고, 말도 안 되는 상상을 함. 왜 온 거지? 분명 그런 말이었어. 이 시간이면 항상 자기가 온다는 걸 알고 있을테지만 매번 한결같이 입을 다물고서 그렇게 생각했을 거야.

왜 온 거지?

리퍼의 입을 깨물어 정말 자기가 기억하는 레예스의 입술이 맞는지 확인해보고 싶다는 충동을 억누르며, 맥크리는 대답처럼 아주 오랫동안 속으로만 담아왔던 말을 함. 

임신, 했었다고 들었어.

대뜸 던지기엔 매우 부적절한 문장이라는 생각따윈 안중에도 없었음. 한가롭게 앞뒤 가릴 정신이 있었다면 애초에 맥은 여기 오지도 않았을 거임. 리퍼가 인상을 썼음. 맥은 토해내듯 다음 말을 던짐.

내 애였어?

리퍼가 거짓말을 한 건 맥크리의 얼굴이 일그러져있었기 때문이었어. 고통에 찬 놈의 얼굴을 보자 순간 오르가즘같은 희열이 밀려왔음. 흥분은 이미 반쯤 너덜너덜해진 몸을 물어뜯고서 제가 먹어치운 빈 자리를 독으로 채워넣었음. 마조히스트처럼, 리퍼는 또한 그 고통을 즐겼음. 

아니.

그날 내가 총으로 쐈을 때 다리로 피가 떨어졌던 건 ,

이런 시체같은 몸뚱이도 살이 찢기면 피가 흐르지. 놀랍나?

그럼 그 애는 나와 상관없는 아이였어?

레예스와 똑같은 이와 입술과 혓바닥으로, 리퍼가 대답했음. 놀랍게도 이 말을 하기 위해 이를 악물어야만 했어. 

내가 스스로 버린 자식이다. 네놈과는 하등의 관련도 없지. 

맥크리는 리퍼가 갇힌 유리벽을 짚었음. 리퍼는 이제 용건은 끝났다는 듯 태연하게 시가를 입으로 가져가는 맥크리의 손이 미세하게 떨리는 것을 놓치지 않았음. 리퍼는 조소함. 패잔병같은 맥크리의 한심한 꼬라지가 마음에 들었음. 그래서 심장이 아렸고 손톱으로 손바닥을 아프도록 긁었음. 

오버워치는 내 개인적인 성생활에는 관심이 없는 줄 알았는데.

맥크리는 뭐라고 대답을 한 듯싶었지만 면회 시간이 끝났는지 마이크가 꺼져 더이상 바깥 소리가 전달되지 않았음. 곧이어 유리가 다시 불투명해졌고 리퍼는 놈 대신 자기 얼굴과 마주보게 되었음. 흉한 몰골을 보고 있자면 아직도 구역질이 치밀었음. 리퍼는 등을 돌렸고 배를 짚으며 다른 손으론 안대를 더듬어 찾았음. 방금 아버지를 잃은 아이는 제 어미와 아비가 싸우는 소리를 듣고서도 조용했음, 태동이나 본딩이 느껴질 시기도 아니긴 했지만. 

 

 

그 뒤 옵치쪽에서도 리퍼 임신 알게 돼서 본격적인 연구에 들어가는데 앞서 말했다시피 애 아버지에 대해선 전혀 관심이 없었기 때문에 유전적으로 리퍼 자식인 게 확실하다고 밝혀진 뒤로는 아버지 찾는 검사 따로 안 함. 리퍼 몸 역행에 대해 알게 되고 나서 비교적 최근에 생긴 자식일 거라고만 생각할 뿐. 때문에 내 애는 아니고 나랑 관계를 갖던 그 시점에서 누군가 다른 사람과 또다른 관계를 맺어 나온 자식일 거라고 착각하게 되는 맥. 

진심 장기 하나하나가 작은 점 속으로 꾸역꾸역 말려들어가는 것만 같음. 뒤틀리고 오그라들고 피가 말라서 견딜 수가 없음. 다른 놈이 있었다는 사실이 너무 화가 나는 거야. 나한텐 단 한 번도 허락해준 적 없었던 행복한 미래를, 그려보게 한 소중한 사람이 또 있었단 거니까. 리퍼가 되고 난 다음에 임신이 될 정도였다면 정말 많이 했거나 아주 사랑해 기적을 이룰 정도였을테니까. 내 애도 아니라니까 신경 쓸 필요도 없는데 왜 차분해지지가 않는지, 견디다 못한 맥크리는 혼자서 독단적으로 리퍼의 행적을 밟아나감. 오버워치의 기밀 문서를 몰래 훔쳐 읽고 탈론 관련 자료를 모으고 탈론을 아는 사람들과 사적으로 연락(혹은 그들을 협박)함. 

근데 처음부터 있지도 않았던 리퍼의 애인이 뒷조사를 한다고 해서 나올 리가 없지.

그렇게 헛수고만 하는 와중에 처음부터 불안정했던 아이는 갖은 방법을 다 동원해도 4개월에서 더 커지지 않는 거. 키우긴 커녕 3개월, 2개월로 점점 작아져 도로 없어지는 걸 막을 수 있는 게 다행인 지경이었음. 리퍼의 몸을 억지로 한 상태로 고정시켜두는 것부터가 상당한 무리였고, 안타깝지만 아이를 살리는 것보단 리퍼 연구가 더 관심있었던 옵치측이니만큼 리퍼의 신체 나이를 임신 4개월에서 멈추게 하는 장치를 풀고 무슨 일이 일어나는지 일단 지켜보자는 얘기가 나오게 됨. 

태아를 사실상 유산시키는 나름 심각한 사안이라 맥크리한테까지도 찬반결정권이 돌아가겠지(리퍼는 찬성도 동의도 하지 않은 채 침묵을 지켰음). 맥은 한참 고민함. 자기 애가 아닐 뿐더러 리퍼조차 원치 않아서 버린 아이라니까 어쩌면 리퍼의 처음 선택을 존중해 유산되도록 내버려두는 게 더 나은 선택인 것 같았겠지. 정체조차 알 수 없는 리퍼의 애인에 대한 질투심도 상당했고. 근데 뭔가, 상상 속의 아이는 레예스를 닮은, 나이에 안 맞는 굳은 입매를 갖고 있을 것만 같아서 도저히 유산 찬성할 수가 없는 거.

 

4

 

날이 개려나 싶더니, 하늘은 금세 도로 끄물끄물해졌음. 불어오는 바람은 더운 기운이 많이 죽어 있었어. 그럼에도 기분나쁘게 끈적한 느낌만은 잊지 않은 게, 아마 오늘같은 날이야말로 죽는다는 소식 듣기에 제격인 날일 거라고 생각하며 맥크리는 시선을 돌렸음. 리퍼가 한구석에서 조용히 맨손체조를 하고 있었음. 임산부인 리퍼는 밝은 볕을 쬐며 운동을 할 필요가 있었어. 맥크리는 그런 리퍼를 감시하는 역할을 맡게 되었지. 그래서 둘은 매일 점심 때마다 천장까지 철조망으로 막힌 운동장만한 야외 공간으로 나가야 했고 삼십 분간 더없이 어색한 시간을 보내야 했음. 

그 얼굴을 뭔 재미로 매일 보냐며 짜증을 냈던 게 사실임. 처음엔 차라리 피스키퍼로 쏘고 말지 뭐하러 내가 여기서 놈을 살려둬야 하는 건지 싶었음. 유치한 질투라면 질투겠고, 영원히 넘을 수 없는 벽만 끊임없이 재확인받는 느낌도 지독히 싫었는데 요근래들어선 생각이 좀 바뀌었음. 아마 투표 전에 도움이 되었으면 좋겠다며 의료팀쪽에서 뿌린 자료를 보고 나서부터였을 거임. 작지만 건강한 여자아이랬던가. 평생 알 일 없었을 얘기겠지만 그맘때의 아이에겐 이미 척추와 심장이며 손가락 발가락이 다 있다고 했지. 간뇌가 생겨 모체의 감정까지 그대로 느낄 뿐더러 뱃속에서 저혼자 움직이기까지 한다는데 솔직히 아무 동정심도 들지 않을 수는 없었음. 확실한 추정치인지 편의상의 문제일 뿐인지 아이의 3D스캔 모형이 레예스를 연상시키는 피부색으로 칠해지는 것까지 보자 맥크리는 (적어도 아주 조금은) 아이가 다르게 보였음. 

얼굴도 모르는 더럽게 부러운 개같은 새끼의 씨이긴 하지만 그보다는 먼저 리퍼의 자식이구나, 싶었던 거지. 동시에 아이는 영원히 만날 수 없을 레예스의 흔적을 간직한 거의 유일한 존재이기도 했음. 그러자 어쩔 수 없는 향수가 밀려왔고 맥크리는 얼굴도 마주한 적 없는 여자아이에게 일종의 애착감을 느끼게 됨. 병신같기 짝이 없었지만 그 아이를 품은 리퍼에게도 예전과는 다른 시선을 이따금 던지게 됨. 차가 맛있어서 그릇까지 예뻐보이는 심리라고 할까, 원망스럽고 밉고 몸을 찢어발기고 싶을 만큼 분노하게 하는 건 매한가지였지만 그와중에도 종종 낯선 감정으로 리퍼를 수식하게 되곤 함. 몸에서 근육이 빠지고 지방이 차올라 많이 말랑말랑해진 팔다리를 볼 때마다 리퍼가 레예스도, 탈론의 비열한 악당 리퍼도 아닌 제삼의 모습으로 변했다는 생각이 들었으니까. 리퍼가 손으로 배를 짚으면 원피스에 살포시 주름이 졌는데, 어렴풋이 드러나는 곡선은 분명 임부의 몸선이었음. 그 아이의 어미, 이 단어가 맥크리의 머리를 떠나지 않았고 모든 신념을 뒤흔들었음. 

하지만 맥크리가 그토록 애정하던 아이는 이제 곧 퇴화를 거듭하다 수정란이 되어 자취를 감출 거임. 아침에 투표를 했거든. 맥크리가 졌음. 요행히 투표권을 얻었다 뿐이지 그다지 발언권이 센 것도 아니어서 항의가 '리퍼 본인이 입을 열지 않는데 우리가 무엇을 더 해주겠냐'는 마법의 방패에 부딪쳐 튕겨나오는 걸 맞으며 참고 견뎌야 했음. 

리퍼를 좋게 봐줄 이유가 줄어드니 좋은 게 아닌가? 맥크리는 인상을 썼고 충동적으로 리퍼에게 날선 말을 던졌음. 

 

아이를 원하지 않는다고 했으니 너한텐 좋은 소식일지도 모르겠군.

하.

 

리퍼가 헛웃음을 지었지. 리퍼의 표정은 고요하기만 함. 데리러 나올 목적으로 방에 들어갔을 때부터 지금까지 꾸준히 살폈는데 눈물은 고사하고 그 어떤 슬픔의 징후도 보이지 않았음. 그저 태연히 어제와 다르지 않은 일, 또 어제의 어제에도 변함없이 계속하던 맨손운동들을 절차 하나 바뀌지 않고서 해나갈 뿐임. 피 한 방울 안 섞인 자기조차도 어느정도의 미안함과 책임감을 느끼는데 이녀석은 당사자면서 아무런 반응이 없음. 

맥은 놈이 어미라면, 자기가 뱃속에 뭘 넣고 다니는지 0.1g의 자각이라도 있다면 이렇게 태평할 수는 없을 거라고 생각함. 물론 처음부터 놈이 아이를 원치 않았다고 얘기했던 건 똑똑히 기억하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 놈이 가슴아파해야 한다고 생각함. 

 

답답해서, 맥은 리퍼를 자꾸 찔러보겠지. 여러 말을 하지만 결국 종합해보면 넌 어떻게 되어먹은 인간이길래 애가 죽는다는데도 로보트처럼 구냐는 말의 반복일 뿐임. 하다못해 애 아빠란 새끼는 어디서 뭘 하고 쳐자빠졌길래 처음에도 그렇고 지금도 애 떨어지도록 내버려두냐는 말까지 해대길래, 리퍼는 확 열이 치받아 그 아빠란 새끼가 소중하다는 딸자식을 총으로 쏴죽이지 않았느냐고 대꾸하려다가 꾹 눌러참았음. 이대로 두고 보는 편이 더 우습잖아. 병신같이, 자기가 무슨 말을 하는 줄도 모르고. 

리퍼가 조용히 웅크리고 있는 이유는 이미 한번 상실을 겪어봤기 때문임. 죽어도 봤고 자식이 죽는 것도 느껴봐서 애초에 기대를 접는 법을 터득했기 때문임. 어차피 끝까지 책임져주지 못할 아이라면 냉정하게 버려두고 어떤 감정도 표출하지 않는 게 책잡힐 염려도 없어 훗날을 기약하기 좋다는 걸 알기 때문임. 

매정하다고? 그래, 존나 매정하지. 수태고지를 겪고 별안간 임신한 것도 아니고 철저한 강간이어서 낙태하고 싶어했던 것도 아니고, 적어도 아이가 기적같이 착상해 이날이때까지 자라나게 할 정도의 사랑이 있었으니 비통한 모습을 보여주는 게 인간된 도리일테니까. 

하지만 제 손으로 아이를 죽인 더러운 살인자 나부랭이가 위선적인 동정을 베푸는 것보단 덜 우스울걸. 

하늘에서 빗방울이 떨어졌고 리퍼는 그걸 핑계삼아 안으로 들어가겠다는 표시를 하며 몸을 돌렸음. 문을 열어주고 손에 다시 수갑을 채우며 맥크리는 넌 사람도 아니라는 식의 말을 던졌음. 끝내 리퍼는 웃음을 참지 못하고 등을 젖히며 크게 웃었음. 

 

5

 

날짜는 더디게 흘러갔음. 아이는 쉬이 커지지 않았던 것처럼 이번에도 서둘러 줄어들지 않았음. 퇴화하고 있는 건 맞았지만 그 속도가 매우 느렸지. 두 달이 지났는데 이제 겨우 퇴행의 흔적이 나타나기 시작한 정도였음. 의료팀은 보통 아이처럼 자라났더라면 지금쯤 x선으로 아이의 골격까지 확인할 수 있었을 거라는 사무적인 말을 했음. 6개월, 나오기엔 짧고 사라지기엔 긴 그 애매한 시간에 미련을 둬서일까 어느날 맥크리는 리퍼에게 말을 걸었음. 녀석이 어떤 사람인지 아니까 별로 기대하지도 않았어, 그냥 아이에 관한 말이지만 오버워치 요원 아무하고나 할 수 있는 그런 지극히 일상적인 말을 던졌을 뿐임. 

뜻밖에도 리퍼는 대답을 하지 못했음. 대꾸하기가 싫어서 입을 다물었냐 하면 그런 것도 아님. 정말로 그정도도 몰랐던 거. 

덮어놓고 건강하며 전혀 걱정할 필요가 없다는 말 외엔 그 어떤 정보도, 심지어 성별까지도 전혀 짚히는 바가 없는 리퍼를 본 맥크리는 화를 냈음. 그정도면 오버워치 말단 요원보다도 더 아는 게 없는 수준이었음. 리퍼 앞이란 것도 잊은 건지 맥은 오버워치의 불합리한 처사에 대해 짧은 욕을 했어. 

그로부터 얼마 지나지 않아, 맥크리는 마주할 일이 있으면 대뜸 말을 걸어왔음. 무슨 꿍꿍이속인지 모를 일이었음. 

\- 네 뱃속에 든 아이, 딸이야.

어조는 늘 한결같았음.심드렁하게, 혼잣말이니까 신경 쓰지 말라는 듯이, 리퍼인지 저 너머인지 아니면 아예 다른 곳인지 모를 어딘가를 애매하게 쳐다보면서. 그러나 그를 피라미시절부터 가르쳐왔던 게 과거의 자신이었기에 리퍼는 손쉽게 맥을 꿰뚫어봄. 놈은 자신의 반응을 살피느라 오감을 곤두세우고 있었어. 단순한 대답 뿐 아니라 시선처리에서 호흡에 이르는 모든 정보를 분석하고 평가하는 게 분명했음. 

\- 아직까진 심장이 뛰고 있을 걸.

던지는 말을 곱씹어보면 무슨 반응을 원하는 건지도 대충 짐작이 갔지. 놈은 한참 전부터 부성애니 모성애니 하는 것들에 사로잡혀 있었으니까 제 입에서 어떤 식으로든 유약한 말이 튀어나오길 바라는 거겠지. 리퍼는 맥크리의 말들을 교묘한 덫으로 여기면서도 한편으론 개수작을 여유롭게 피해갔음. 속이 뒤집어지든 썩어문드러지든 일단 태연한 표정만 유지하고 있으면 녀석은 자신의 가면을 벗기지 못했음. 오버워치조차 실패한 일이었으니 고작 맥크리 놈따위가 해낼 리 없었지. 하지만 리퍼가 아무리 궁리를 해봐도 알아낼 수가 없었던 건 놈의 의도였음. 대체 왜 공연히 헛짓거리를 하는 거지?

양쪽 다 아이 성별이나 심장이 뛴다는 것따위의 사소한 정보로 얻을 수 있는 이득은 아무것도 없었음. 신경이나 실컷 긁을 수 있을까, 리퍼 쪽에선 맥이 대단한 기밀을 누설하는 것도 아니어서 정보를 탈론에 팔아먹을 수도 없었고 은근슬쩍 오버워치 쪽에 맥크리의 위법 행위를 고발하며 이익을 챙길 수도 없었지. 리퍼를 감시하는 게 임무인 맥으로서는 리퍼가 조용히 죽어지낼수록 유리할 거였음. 

하긴, 말이 되는 걸로 따지자면 맥은 애초에 태어나지도 않은 배아 따위에게 이렇게까지 신경을 곤두세워야 할 이유부터 없었음. 적어도 리퍼는 그렇게 파악했어. 일단 (어디까지나 맥이 알기로) 아이는 맥의 친자식이 아니었지. 정이라고 치기엔, 직접 키워본 것도 아니면서 리퍼조차 제대로 쌓지 못한 아이와의 유대감을 나눌 정도의 뭔가를 맥쪽에서 알아냈을 리도 없었지. 도덕적인 감정이라고 생각해봐도 말이 안 되었어. 블랙워치의 일원으로 살인을 해봤고 심지어 그전엔 갱단이었던 놈이 난데없이 태아에 대해서만 도덕적이지도 않을 거 아님? 심지어 지금은 낙태도 아니고 어쩔 수 없는 자연유산인 걸. 리퍼는 하다못해 떠올리기도 싫은 블랙워치 시절의 기어을 되짚어가며 혹시나 맥에게 태아와 관련된 일이 있지는 않았는지 곰곰이 생각해봤지만 딱히 떠오르는 것도 없었음. 

결국 리퍼는 놈이 증오를 위한 증오를 한다고밖에 결론지을 수 없었음. 워낙 비틀릴 대로 비틀린 사이라 놈이 순전히 저를 괴롭히려는 목적으로 이리저리 찔러보고 다닌다고 여겨도 순순히 납득이 갔음. 불나방마냥 자기 자리 보전에 도움 될 일 하나 없는 행동까지 해가며 자길 전심전력으로 미워하다니, 리퍼는 우습다고 생각함. 사랑에만 눈이 머는 게 아니구나 싶었지. 놈의 근시안적인 태도에 박수를 보내고 싶었지. 

하지만 동시에 위기감이 들겠지. 놈이 무슨 정신나간 이유로 어리석은 행동을 하든 여긴 오버워치 안이니까 주도권은 언제나 맥에게 있었음. 태생적으로 맥크리에게 유리하게 흘러갈 수밖에 없었고 그렇다고 리퍼가 싫다고 해서 빠져나갈 수 있는 것도 아니었음. 게다가 맥크리는 교활하게도 절대 발톱을 먼저 꺼내지 않잖아. 놈이 몸을 웅크리고 리퍼의 마음을 찢어발길 기회만 노리는 이상 수감자 신세인 리퍼에게 남은 선택지라곤 마음의 벽을 더욱 더 높이 쌓고 그 안에 틀어박혀 언제 올지 모르는 공격에 대비하는 길밖에 없었음. 하지만 신경전이 길어질수록 먼저 지치는 건 체력에서부터 불리한 리퍼 쪽이 아니겠음? 또 원래 벽이란 게 막는 쪽은 오만 군데 흠집을 다 생각하고 틀어막아야 하지만 뚫는 쪽은 단 하나의 구멍만 찾으면 돌파구가 보이는 거거든. 

리퍼는 조만간 누군가가 승부수를 띄울 거라고 생각함. 

아마 그 월요일이 그런 날이었는지도 모름. 

그날은 별로 특이할 것도 없는 어느 가을날이었음. 

이름을 붙여주기도 애매해서 다들 작은 레예스라고 부르고 있어.

맥크리가 대뜸 말을 던졌음. 맥크리는 임산부 앞이라 피우지 못하는 담배를 아깝다는 듯 손으로만 만지작댔음. 그 길고 곧은 손가락을 응시하던 리퍼는 예상치 못한 이름에 살짝 놀랐으면서도 겉으론 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱했음. 두 손가락 사이에 끼우고, 한바퀴 돌리고, 거의 놓친 걸 순간적인 동작으로 도로 잡다가, 답이 돌아오지 않아도 그러거나 말거나 태연히 말을 걸었음.

게이브라고 부르자는 사람도 있었어. 근데 뭐, 너도 알다시피 그건 남자 이름이고 아이는 여자애라서. 

솔직히 맥이 이정도로 저열해질 거라곤 생각하지 못했겠지. 물론 녀석과의 해묵은 갈등은 거슬러올라가면 결국 그 시절에서부터 시작되는 거였지만, 그 시절을 입밖에 내지 않는 건 일종의 불문율이라고 생각했음. 듣는 사람만 맞고 죽는 게 아니잖아? 마지막까지 가보자는 건데, 리퍼의 입가가 끝끝내 파르르 떨렸음. 짧고 희미했지만 리퍼가 최초로 보여준 유의미한 반응이었지. 그 순간만 기다리고 있었던 맥크리가 놓칠 리가 없었음. 

이름으로 곤란해지는 상황이 생기길래 내가 레예스라고 부르자고 했어. 

맥은 아무렇지도 않은 듯 엄청난 말을 던져 리퍼의 시선을 끝끝내 끌어왔음. 리퍼가 자길 주시하고 있는지 확인할 요량으로 실수인척 담배를 떨어트렸음. 톡, 크게 상한 건 아니지만 그렇다고 그걸 도로 주워다 필 정도로 궁한 것도 아니라 맥크리는 끙하고 앓는 소리를 내고는 자세를 고쳤음. 감정이 흐트러져서인지 리퍼는 반사적으로 담배를 따라 시선을 내리깜. 오랜 기억이 뇌리를 스친 건 그때였음. 돗대였으니 아깝겠지. 그 다음 순간에야 그런 생각이 든 이유가 떠올라 리퍼는 살짝 놀람. 그렇게 시간이 흘렀고 그동안 수많은 사건들이 벌어졌는데도 아직까지 맥크리의 옛버릇을 기억하고 있었던 거임. 마지막 한 개피만 남으면 초조해져서는 피우기 한참 전부터 손을 잠시도 가만히 두지 못하고, 

잠시 속이 울렁거렸음. 아마도 기억이 밀려들어와서? 환각처럼, 리퍼는 코를 맴도는 담배냄새를 맡음. 은연중에 계속 언제쯤 맥크리에게서 아이에 대한 말을 들었었던가 기억을 되감고 있었던 모양인데 이제서야 기억이 났음. 놈과 몸을 섞고, 제법 안정적인 사이로 발전하고 나서 처음으로 휴가를 맞춰 가게 된 휴가에서였음. 그때 레예스는 담배냄새에 질려 눈을 떴었음. 잠에서 깨어나는 동안 유난히 눈이 따갑기에 손으로 눈을 비비다가 정신차리고 보니 해가 이미 중천이었지. 몇 시냐고 물었더니 시간 대신 엉뚱하게 날짜가 답으로 돌아왔었음. 마지막으로 기억하는 날짜로부터 이틀 뒤, 그러니까 휴가 마지막 날이었음. 아마 체크아웃 시간까지 지나버렸겠지. 녀석이 하고 싶다고 떠들어대던 각종 레져활동들과 자기가 계획했던 여러 가지 일들을 떠올려보던 레예스는 왜 진작 깨우지 않았느냐고 화를 냈었음. 맥크리는 전라의 몸을 제게 휘감고는 (레예스는 그제서야 제가 나신임을 깨달았음) 불이 안 붙은 시가끝으로 레예스의 배꼽 근처를 살짝 찌르며 말했었음. 

\- 이 안에 작은 레예스가 들어있는 상상을 하느라고. 벌써 사 개월은 되었거든? 아 그런 표정 짓지 마, 이게 얼마나 중요한 일인데. 깨어나면 절대로 허락하지 않을 거잖아? 

어림도 없는 소리.

대체 어디서 이런 기억이 솟아나왔는지 모를 일임. 허를 찔린 리퍼는 기억을 억누르기에 급급해 가늘게 붙들고 있던 신경줄을 놓쳤음. 맥이 불길하게 웃으며 말하는 걸 닫고 나서야 제가 생각을 입밖에 냈다는 걸 알아챘지. 

듣고 있었나보네?

귓구멍이 뚫렸으니까.

퉁명스럽게 대꾸해보지만 이미 저쪽에게 빌미를 줬다는 기분. 그걸 모를 리 없을텐데도 맥크리는 여전히 느리게 접근함. 확인 사살이라도 하듯 리퍼를 계속해서 찌를 뿐임. 빌어먹을, 기억에 흔들리고 말에 휘둘려서 리퍼는 새삼 죽어가는 아이, 그 앞에서 한없이 무기력한 자신, 그런 그를 감시하는 살인자, 따위의 현 상황을 떠올려봄. 괴롭겠지. 아프단 걸 인지해서인지 배로 슬프고 힘이 듦. 기껏 쌓아올린 벽이 허물어짐. 모르고 싶어서 모른 게 아니니까. 옛날 기억도 덩달아 맴도는데다 그 말도 안 되는 휴가 땐 전혀 다른 분위기에 다른 기분이었던 게 떠올라서. 리퍼는 수치심을 느낌. 총체적으로 그랬음. 옷이 벗겨진 기분이었음. 

원하는 게 뭐야.

말이야 따박따박 던지지만 얼마나 위협적일진 스스로도 확신이 안 섬. 맥도 이정도 허세는 진작에 간파했을 거임. 리퍼가 감정적으로 동요한 게 틀림없다는 걸 확인하고 나서야 발톱을 거둠. 미련을 접으려는 듯 아직 멀쩡한 담배를 발로 비벼 더럽게 했음. 잠깐 자기 발을 쳐다보다가 고개를 들어 리퍼를 빤히 쳐다보았음. 

꼬마 레예스를 구하려면 네가 스스로 아이를 원하는 것처럼 보여야만 해서 말이지. 

솔직히 맥 본인도 리퍼의 인간성에 대해 믿지 않음. 맥 애는 아니고 원하지도 않는 아이였다는 말만 철썩같이 믿고 있는 차임. 하지만 그래도 계속 들쑤심. 네 딸인데도, 아직까진 심장이 뛰고 있는데도, '네 이름'이었던 것으로 불리고 있는데도 이 모든 것들에 대해 아무 미련도 감정도 붙잡고 추억할 거리도 없냐고 외쳐보는 거임. 아마 맥이 증명을 해내더라도 오버워치 쪽에선 또다른 이유를 만들어 내 맥을 방해하겠지만, 지금으로선 리퍼 본인이 아이를 살리기 원하게 (적어도 그렇게 보이게) 만드는 방향만이 아이를 구할 마지막 길이었으니까. 

헛소리 집어 치우라는 리퍼에게 맥은 벌컥 화를 냈음.

그게 설령 너라고 해도 또다시 내게서 레예스를 빼앗아갈 순 없어!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 응징의 날 나오기 전에 쓴 글이라 지금과는 설정이 다를 수 있습니다

"네가 가브리엘 레예스의 뭘 안다고 지껄이는 거야!" 

스스로 옛이름을 입에 담은 시점부터 지는 것임을 알았음에도, 리퍼는 입을 가만 놔둘 수가 없었음. 리퍼나 레예스나 인내심이 많은 사람이었지만 무한한 건 아니었으니까. 망령화를 막는 장치가 위태롭게 흔들렸고 리퍼는 총살되는 한이 있더라도 당장 이 자리에서 맥을 죽여버리고 싶다는 충동을 느꼈음. 저 입을 틀어막아야만 했어. 더이상의 말도 안 되는 헛소리와 오로지 제 심사를 뒤흔들기 위함인 독설이 튀어나오지 않도록. 리퍼는 그때까지 책을 잡히지 않기 위해 칼같이 지키던 안전규정을 무시하고 안전거리 이상으로 맥에게 접근했음. 도중에 담배가 짓밟혀 뭉개졌어. 리퍼의 몸은 분노로 부들부들 떨리고 있었고 장치가 작동하고 있었음에도 표피가 망령화되어 몸에 아주 희미하게 연기가 꼈음. 규칙상 맥은 총을 꺼내들었지만 일단 총구는 아래를 향하고 있었지. 

자동으로 비상벨이 울렸고 두사람의 머리는 그것 이상으로 혼란스러웠지만 맥이 특히 이해하지 못했던 건 리퍼의 분노였어. 비난의 화살이 향하는 방향이었지. 지금 아이가 아니라 과거의 해묵은 일을 가지고 화내고 있잖아. 과거를 먼저 버린 쪽은 당신 아니었나? 우리 사이가 아무것도 아닌 것처럼 행동하고, 말하고, 다른 사람의 아이를 배고, 날 잊은 쪽은 당신이었는데. 왜 이제와서 그 얘기를 꺼내는 거지? 당신도 좀 우습다고 생각하지 않아? 난 적어도 당신같은 사람보단 더 어른스러워지기 위해서 당신이 쥐털만큼도 소중히 여기지 않는 아이 목숨까지 구해보려고 용을 쓰고 있는데. 

"떠난 건 너였어! 제시 맥크리, 니가 등을 돌렸고 난 잃어야만 했다고! 어떻게 네가 나한테 상실감에 대해 설교를 할 수가 있지?!"

가르쳐준 모든 걸 잊고서 허황된 이상을 쫒아 배신의 비수를 꽂은 건 맥크리였음. 제가 버린 주제에 똑같은 몸뚱이를 강제로 찢고 들어오고 씨까지 뿌린 것도 맥크리였고 총구를 겨눴던 것도 맥크리였음. 어떻게든 주어진 상황 속에서 잘해보고 싶었던 건 레예스, 혹은 리퍼였었고 한순간이나마 희망을 품었었던 것도 같은 사람이었어. 실제로 죽었었던 순간보다 더 저리고 아파오던 배, 멈추지 않던 피, 후들거리던 다리. 무슨 일이 일어났는지 전혀 파악하지 못하던 맥크리의 무심한 시선. 절망감. 공포. 배반당한 기대에 대한 비참함. 리퍼는 여전히 총을 쏘지 못하는 맥크리의 멱살을 쥐었음. 대체 무슨 자격으로 놈이 아이를 사랑한다고 지껄이는 거지? 소유권을 갖고 싶었으면, 방아쇠를 당기지 말았어야지. 

"당장 그 손 놓고 떨어져! 셋 셀 동안 물러나지 않으면 쏜다!"

백업요원의 투입에 리퍼는 더이상 말을 잇지 못하고 손에 힘을 풀었음. 언뜻 본 맥크리의 시선은 동요하고 있었어. 리퍼가 그런 말까지 하리라곤 정말로 몰랐다는 듯한 표정에 리퍼는 새삼 그가 잔인하다고 생각했음. 예나 지금이나 끝까지 애새끼같은 놈이었어. 아무렇지도 않게 몸을 잡아 뜯고 심장을 쥐어 터뜨렸지. 그래도 그만큼 나이를 먹었으면 이제는 좀 달라질 때도 되지 않았나? 하지만 그가 끝까지 스스로를 피해자의 위치에 놓고 있다는 걸 깨달은 리퍼는 제가 그보다도 더 미련하고 멍청한 놈이라고 판단했어. 그만큼 데였는데 불이 뜨거운 줄 모르고 달려드는 불나방보다 더 병신같게만 느껴졌음. 묶이고 꿇어앉혀지고 뭔지 모를 약을 투입받아 의식이 흐려지는 내내 리퍼가 느낀 건, 갈곳 없는 분노에 대한 자괴감 뿐이었음.

그런 사고가 터졌으니 맥크리는 당장 위로 불려 올라가 혼나는 게 당연하겠지. 만날 사람 많겠지만 맥크리가 심정을 털어놓은 건 의료 담당인 메르시밖에 없었으면 좋겠다. 대체 왜 쓸데 없는 말로 벌집을 들쑤셔놨냐는 비난조의 말에 맥크리는 아이가 살았으면 좋겠다고 대답했어. 약간 핀트가 어긋나게 들렸지만, 맥크리는 별로 신경쓰지 않고 말을 잇겠지. 그가 아이를 원하지 않아서 오버워치 쪽에서 도와줄 수 없는 거라면, 억지로라도 애를 원하게 만들어주면 되는 거 아니겠냐고. 내가 심리학자는 아니지만 그래도 사람 마음이란 게 어디 그렇게 되겠냐며 메르시는 고개를 절레절레 저었어. 당신은 아이를 밸 일이 없으니 이해를 쉽게 하지 못할지도 모르겠지만 몸에서 새 생명체가 자라나는 일이 항상 축복처럼 느껴지는 건 아니라고 말이야. 실제로 생각보다 많은 비율이 낙태하거나 태어난 아이를 유기한다고 말했지. 맥은 그런 메르시의 말을 부정할듯.

"어디 그 놈이 보통 사람인가? 얼마나 임신하기 힘든 몸이었는지는 의사양반도 잘 알 거 아냐." 

강화인간 실험 때문이었다고 했어. 몸은 여전히 오메가였지만 많은 걸 내려놨어야만 했다고 그랬었지. 예컨대 누구나 맞는 사이클같은 것. 그 옛날에도 사람이라면 누구나 결혼해서 자식이 있어야 한다는 상식은 케케묵은 구습으로 느껴지긴 했었지만 어쨌든 인류 대다수가 당연하다는 듯이 누리는 그것을 레예스는 할 수 없다고 했었지. 너같은 멍청한 짐짝만 옆에 달려있지 않아도 썩 불편한 건 아니라고, 레예스는 귀찮은 듯이 말하며 결혼하자는 맥크리의 요구를 찍어눌렀었어. 아이, 직접 낳을 수 있으면 제일 좋겠지만 안 되더라도 입양하면 되지 않겠냐고 맥크리가 질척였을 때 레예스는 헛웃음을 지었었음. 왜 알아듣질 못하냐고, 오늘 네가 아는 건 내가 불임이라는 것 하나지만 내일이 되면 또 다른 걸 알게 될 거라고. 결코 평범한 삶을 살 수 없을 거라고. 되새겨보면, 맥크리는 거기에서 처음으로 상처를 받았었던 것 같아. 떠나갈 걸 전제로 하고 얘기하고 있는 거잖아. 어떤 비밀을 숨기고 있든 그것도 이해하지 못하고 비난할 사람으로 보고 있는 거잖아. 사랑한다고 하고, 결혼까지 하자고 하는데도.

가브리엘 레예스의 뭘 아냐고? 우리는 결국 이뤄지지는 못했더래도 함께 미래를 그리지 않았었냐고, 맥크리는 생각했어. 몸을 섞고 대화를 나눠었었잖아. 입버릇처럼 말하는 대로, 맥크리가 알아야 할 건 죄다 레예스가 전수해줬잖아. 그걸론 충분하지 못한 거야? 충분하지 못하다면, 그 부분을 말하면 되는 거 아니야? 맥크리는 코웃음을 쳤지. 애시당초 믿음이 없었던 거겠지. 

그래놓고 어떻게 이쪽이 잘못됐다고 할 수 있어? 상실감에 대한 설교를 할 자격이나 되냐고? 좋아하는 상대가 처음부터 자신을 깊게 신뢰할 정도로는 좋아하지 않았다는 깨달음보다 더 허무하고 속상한 게 어디 있다고?

"그 사실하고 실제로 임신을 했다는 것에는 서로 관련이 없어요. 천문학적인 확률을 뚫는 게 꼭 좋은 의미의 기적만은 아닐 수도 있으니까요."

메르시의 샹냥한 듯 냉정한 시선을, 맥크리는 살짝 피했음. 

"내가 가망 없어도 좋으니 시도라도 해보자고 했었을 땐, 그런 데에 매달릴 시간 있으면 훈련이나 더 하라고 했었어."

'제시."

"정말로 리퍼가 한순간이라도 상실감을 느꼈을 거라고 생각해? 어떻게, 그 낮은 확률로 생긴 아이한테 아무 감정도 없을 수가 있지?"

무서운 사람이라고, 맥크리는 생각하겠지. 고개를 절레절레 저으면 메르시는 펜촉을 패드 화면에 꾹 누를 거야. 

"어떻게 해서 생긴 아이인지도 모르잖아요. 넘겨짚고서 그를 자극하는 행위는 좋지 않아요. 특히 당신이 태아에 관심이 있다면 말이에요."

맥크리는 마지막 말을 듣고서 마지못해 납득할듯. 아무튼 이번엔 자기가 실패한 게 맞으니까 다른 방법을 궁리해봐야겠다고 생각하겠지. 그렇게 맥크리가 나가면 메르시가 아직까지도 풀릴 기미가 안 보이는 레예스와 맥크리 사이의 해묵은 갈등에 대해 고민하고 한숨 푹푹 내쉬다가 갑자기 이상함을 느낄듯. 확실히 맥크리 말에도 일리가 있었던 거지. 정확히 무슨 이유에선진 몰라도 불가능한 확률로 아이가 생겼고, 본인 주장대로 (무슨 일 때문에 느꼈든) 상실감이라는 분명히 표현 가능한 감정까지 느낄 정도라면 지금처럼 무심할 수만은 없는 거 아니겠어? 좋든 싫든 어떤 감정이라도 마음에 와서 닿을 거 아냐. 그럼 지금 뭔가 숨기는 게 있는 거지. 전에는 별로 중요하지 않다고 생각했었지만, 만약 한때 바랐었던 아이가 이제와서 생긴 게 리퍼에게 특별한 의미가 있다면 아이 아버지를 캐내는 것도 가치가 있을지 몰라. 마침 메르시는 리퍼가 제 의지대로 신체를 마구 변형시킬 수 있으니만큼 리퍼의 심리 상태가 아이의 발달 과정에도 영향을 미치고 있는 게 아닐까라는 가설을 세운 참이었음.

본래 임신 당시에 왜 아이를 잃었는지까진 알 수 없지만, 두번째로 임신한 지금 왜 아이가 쉽게 퇴화하지 않느냐에 대해선 설명할 수 있을지 몰라. 사실, 관심이 없는 듯한 외견과 달리 리퍼 역시 아이가 사라지지 않기를 간절히 바라고 있는 거라면. 어쩌면 도와줄 수도 있지 않을까?

그 길로 리퍼를 찾아간 메르시는 그러나 며칠 뒤에서야 겨우 리퍼의 제대로 된 모습을 볼 수 있을듯. 강제로 맞은 진정제 및 수면제는 물론 태아에 큰 지장이 없는 약품들이었지만 어쨌든 반작용이 없을 수가 없어 리퍼까지도 약간 제정신이 아니었거든. 게다가 오버워치 요원을 위협한 일로 리퍼는 더욱 엄중한 감시 하에 놓여 맥과도 절대 만날 수가 없게 되었을듯. 원래도 독방이었지만 자유도 좀 더 제한되고 면회도 감시 하에 겨우 됐으면 좋겠다. 그래서 좀처럼 둘이서만 볼 시간을 낼 수 없었던 거.

어쨌든 짬밥으로 밀고 들어간 메르시는 조심스럽게 접근하겠지. 처음엔 그냥 으레 있는 검진인 것처럼 굴다가 한 마디씩 던져서 자기가 원하는 쪽으로 리퍼가 다가오게 만들 것 같다. 솔직히 리퍼도 경력이 얼만데, 메르시가 심문 중이라는 걸 모를 수가 없었지만 모르는 척 따라가줄듯. 왜냐면 리퍼는 후유증으로 며칠 잠도 제대로 자지 못했고 밥도 제대로 먹지 못했고 쇠약해진 데다 신경성인지 배도 자꾸 땡겨오고, 그밖에도 신체적으로 정상인 구석이 없어서 멘탈도 좀 몰려 있었거든. 뭣보다 자꾸 과거를 돌아보는 일을 멈출 수가 없었음. 한번 독이 깨지면 더이상 물을 틀어막을 수가 없는 것처럼 자꾸만 옛일이 생각났고 잊고 있었다고 생각했던 말이 생각이 났어. 

맥크리가 그래도 혼자 대면하면서 용감하게 상처를 극복한 쪽이었다면, 리퍼는 덮어놓고 멀쩡해진 척하는 쪽이었기에 이렇게 까발려졌을 때 어떻게 대처해야 할지도 몰랐던 거지. 리퍼는 자기가 실은 맥크리에게 상실감을 느낄 정도로 그를 사랑하고 있었다는 게, 심지어 아직까지 그런 감정을 느끼고 있다는 게 스스로 용서되지 않았음. 그렇게나 미워하는데. 미워해야 옳은데. 아이를 위한다는 위선은 아직도 역겨운데. 

리퍼는 위기감을 느끼겠지. 이대로 가다간 정말로 녀석이 바라는 대로 되고 말 것임을 알게 된 거임. 아이를 다시 바라게 될지도 몰라. 동시에 먼젓번에 잃었을 땐 얼마나 끔찍했는지가 떠올랐고 머리가 두쪽이 나는 것마냥 아파오면서 두 번은 싫다는 생각이 들었음.

머릿속에서 웅웅대는 소리를 잠재우기 위해선 맥크리를 처리해야만 했어. 이 이상 멍청해지기 전에 녀석의 입지를 좁혀놔야 했어. 다가오지 못하게. 다시 모든 걸 잊고서 멀쩡하다고 가장할 수 있게.

그래서 메르시한테 아주 작은 단서를 흘렸으면 좋겠다. 실수인 척, 메르시가 분명 따라가다보면 아이 아빠가 누구인지 알아낼 수 있게.

그때까진 그냥, 자기방어적인 행동일 뿐이었을 거임. 다른 의도는 전혀 없었어. 살고 싶어서 맥크리를 팔아넘겼던 거지. 실수였지만.


	3. Chapter 3

화가 나서 달려든 건 리퍼였지만 솔직히 그지경으로 사람을 긁어댄 건 맥크리니까 맥크리는 근신처분 받고 잠깐 일선에서 물러나있는 상황이어야 한다. 안에 아는 사람이 있으니 소식도 종종 들리고 그렇지만 기본적으로 어떻게 돌아가든 손쓸 수 있는 방법이 없어야 됨. 일단 소식 자체도 한 발짝 느리고.덕분에 반강제로 휴가를 가게 된 셈이라 맥은 차분히 앉아서 생각할 기회가 주어지겠지. 물론 좋은 의미로의 기회는 아니었을 거지만. 마음이 착찹해진 건 리퍼만이 아니었음. 놀줄 몰라서 휴가도 회사로 가는 등신마냥 맥크리는 숙소에 앉아서도 자꾸만 옛날 생각을 하는 거. 머리 좀 식히고 오라고 보내놨는데 왜 본인이 또 리퍼 생각을 하지? 하지만 마음을 떼어놓을 수 없었겠지. 술이나 진탕 퍼마시고 세월아 네월아 시간만 때우고 싶은 심정이었는데 한편으론 머리가 좀 맑았으면 해서 맨정신으로 술잔에 물이나 따라 마셨으면. 실패했다, 그런 생각이 들었어.

아이는 이제 어떻게 될런지 모르겠어. 리퍼는 아무리 생각해도 이해가지가 않는 말만 내뱉었어. 근신처분을 받았고 메르시한테서는 누구나 아이를 사랑하는 건 아니라는 잔소리를 들었지. 더 최악인 건 뭔지 알아? 강제로 한발 물러난 위치에서 가만 생각해보니 그 말에도 일리가 있어보인다는 거야. 지금까지 화를 냈던 건 리퍼가 나 말고 다른 사람을 사랑해서 아이까지 가졌다고 생각했기 때문인 거였잖아. 만약에 처음부터 틀렸다면? 싫은 사람과의 관게에서 억지로 생긴 아이라면? 

억지로 깔아눕혔을 때, 리퍼는 결코 얼굴을 보여주려 들지 않았어. 가면을 꼭 쥔 채로, 미동도 하지 않았어. 숨소리조차 들리지 않는 가운데, 가면 너머로 어렴풋이 보이는 눈동자는 읽을 수 없는 기색을 띄고 있었어. 손가락이 가늘게 떨렸지만 그때 맥크리는 그걸 보고서, 뒤틀린 쾌감을 느꼈어. 당신이 더 아팠으면 좋겠어. 나때문에 고통스러워했으면 좋겠어. 날 믿지 않고 무작정 밀어내고 상처준 만큼 되돌려받았으면 좋겠어. 솔직히 막말로 박는 맛이 좋다던가 구멍이 쫀득하다던가 하는 건 전혀 모르겠고, 간신히 살아있을 뿐인 몸은 소름끼치게 차갑고 기분나빴지만 그럼에도 맥크리가 거듭해서 리퍼의 몸을 범했던 건 정신적인 만족감 때문이었어. 드디어 내가 당신에게 되갚아줄 때가 되었다는, 그런 기분.

다른 누군가가 리퍼에게 그런 짓을 한 걸까? 리퍼는 그때도 끝내려면 얼른, 하고 싶은 만큼 토해내버리라는 듯이 싫다고도 좋다고도 하지 않고 누워만 있었을까? 항상 분노에 차있는 사람 답지 않게 지나치게 수동적이었던 것이 마음에 걸렸어. 차라리 저주라도 토해냈더라면 마음이 편했을텐데. 싫다고 말했더라면 나도 당신을 얼마든지 싫어할 수 있었을텐데. 그 대신 리퍼가 토해낸 진심은 슬프다는 거였지. 일이 틀어져서 슬펐다고. 누구의 잘못이었는지는 일단 덮어두고서, 맥크리는 그 말 자체가 자꾸만 되풀이해 들렸어. 처음엔 되게 같잖고 우스웠는데, 되새김질하다보니 처음의 그맛은 없어지고 씁쓸한 잔향만 남아 은은하게 속을 괴롭힐 뿐이었음. 이상하지, 정작 아무 말도 안 했을 땐 당신이 정확하게 그런 기분을 느꼈으면 했는데 막상 그렇다고 하니까 애시당초 왜 그렇게 생각했었던 건지도 모르겠어. 

생각한 적도 없는 아이인데, 내가 억지로 낳으라고 하니까 원망스럽고 싫었을까. 그래서 아무도 아이가 어떤지 알려주지 않는데도 태연했었던 걸까, 존재 자체가 몸서리치게 싫은 아이라서. 모체 사정이야 어떻든 아이 자체에 애정이 생긴 맥크리로써는 서글픈 생각이 아닐 수 없었음. 하지만 죽어도 싫다는데 강요하는 것도 꼴사나운 짓이니까 별 수 없었지. 불행한 가정에서 억지로 태어난 아이들이 얼마나 불쌍하게 자라나는지 직접 겪지 않아도 보고 들은 바가 있는 맥크리였음. 우린 어차피 끝난 사이니까, 낳으라고 하는 게 구질구질해보였겠지.

왜 나를 믿지 못하냐고? 왜 부족해보이는 부분이 생기거든 나한테 털어놓지 않냐고? 우습지도 않지. 강간한 주제에 어떻게 생겼는지 누구 애인지도 모르는 애를 무턱대고 낳으라고 해놓고 믿음을 운운하다니. 코미디언도 각본을 그렇게 짜진 않을 거야. 

맥크리는 이게 지금 무슨 기분인지도 형용할 수가 없었음. 미안한 것 같기도 하고, 그런 넌 얼마나 잘했냐고 버럭 소리지르고 싶기도 하고. 이런저런 거 다 따지고서도 애를 끝까지 지키고 싶기도 하고. 누구한테 솔직하게 털어놓고 싶은데 대체 누구한테 말해야 할지도 모르겠고. 이해받을 수 있긴 할까? 나한테 애를 낳으라고 몰아붙일 자격이 있기나 한 걸까? 그래, 끝난 관계인 거야. 어쩔 수 없는 아이였고 미련이었던 거야. 돌아갈 수 있을 거라고 생각해? 아이가 두번째 기회라고 생각해? 누가 그래?

결국 며칠씩이나 뜬눈으로 지새우다가 체력이 방전돼서 어쩔 수 없이 침대에 널브러지는 맥크리였으면.

그리고 맥크리가 잠든 사이에 본부에선 큰 일이 벌어지고 있어야 옳다

리퍼가 어디 그냥 탈론임? 그냥 고분고분 잡혀있게 내버려두면 탈론이 등신인 거지. 솔직히 이때까지 어떤 징후도 없이 조용했던 게 이상했던 거. 옵치는 탈론 측에서 언젠가 리퍼를 구하러 올 거라고까진 예상했었어. 그에 따른 대비를 세워뒀고. 예상하지 못했던 건, 탈론측에서 마치 내부 지리와 각종 상세한 정보를 죄다 알고 있는 것처럼 정확하게 침투했다는 거. 심지어 어지간한 옵치 대원들도 권한이 없으면 알지 못하는 리퍼 감옥 위치까지 알고 있는 거지. 전력인 맥크리 하나가 빠진 상태에서 옵치는 무려 본인들 건물 내부로 침입한 탈론 대원들한테 리퍼를 뺏기는 초유의 사태를 맞음. 그러고 나서 눈 돌아가서 이게 대체 어떻게 된 일이냐고 사태 파악에 나서는데, 알고보니 그 애가 문제였던 거.

 

왜 이렇게 늦었냐고 투덜대는 리퍼에게 모이라는 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했겠지. 니가 그 안에 들어가 있으니 할 수 있을 때 뽕을 뽑아야 하지 않겠냐고 말이야. 잡히는 것까진 계획의 일부였으니까 리퍼는 끙, 마지못해 납득했겠지. 리퍼가 알고 있는 건 자기는 미끼 역할을 맡기로 했었다는 거, 그 사이에 탈론 측에선 오버워치 내부 정보를 얻겠다는 거, 다시 구출하러 올 때까지 버티라는거, 딱 그거 세 개였어. 정확히 어떻게 정보를 빼내겠다는 건지는, 다른 사람이 맡아서 할 거니까 리퍼가 궁금해할 게 아니라고 했었고 유산으로 정신이 없었던 리퍼는 자세한 사정같은 걸 물을 정신이 없었지. 그냥 그런가보다 할 밖엔. 뭐 어찌됐든 상황도 잘 마무리됐다니까 이제와서 묻는 건 좀 아니겠고, 그렇게 대수롭지 않게 넘긴 리퍼는 모이라한테 보고나 하는 거. 애가 다시 살아났는데 이게 어떻게 된 일이냐고.

그 다음에 들은 말이 리퍼 정신을 뒤흔들어놓았으면

모이라는, 그게 이번 작전의 핵심이었다고 했어. 자고로 추리소설에서도 제일 아닐 것 같은 놈이 범인인 법이라고 했지. 리퍼가 오버워치에 잡혀들어왔다면 다들 리퍼를 의심하지, 영문 모를 아이 따위 신경이나 쓰겠냐면서.

"지금 내 애를 도구로 이용했다는 거야?!"

유산되기 전에, 아이 몸에 미리 발신기를 넣어놨었다고 했어. 그리고 감시가 느슨해진 사이 리퍼의 몸을 조종해 신체 시간을 조금 역행시키면 분명 최초의 몸 검사 때에는 없었던 장치가 다시 생겨난다는 거지. 이제 그만하면 됐다 싶어졌을 때까지, 아이는 탈론의 정보원 노릇을 했어. 

"나한텐 한마디 말도 없이?!"

리퍼는 분노하겠지. 그야말로 날벼락같은 말이었어. 애에 대해 크게 생각하지 않기로 했었던 리퍼였지만 자기 애가 태어나기도 전부터 탈론의 손에서 놀아난다는 시나리오는 그려본 적이 없었으니까. 평범하게 자라면 자랄 거라고 생각했지, 자기를 뒤이은 실험체로 쓰인다니. 악당 집단이라도 최소한의 선은 있을 거라고 생각했는데. 어떠한 본딩의 기운도 느껴지지 않았던 것이 떠올랐어. 그때까진 그냥, 어리니까 아무 신호도 보내지 못한다고 생각했었지. 지금은? 대체 또 얼마나 개조당한 거지? 모이라 멱살 쥐고 마구잡이로 흔드는데 모이라는 놀라지도 않을듯.

"말도 없었다니, 분명 그랬었잖아, 아이를 살리기 위해선 무엇이든 하겠다고."

살아있는 게 고작인 네 몸에 아이가 정상적으로 자라는 게 가능이나 할 것 같았느냐고, 모이라는 말했어. 사고가 없었더래도, 약 같은 것만 먹었다면 백날 먹었어도 소용없었을 거라고 했어. 리퍼가 자유롭게 망령화를 할 수 있을만큼 몸이 불안정한 상태이니까, 아이도 마찬가지로 불안정하다고 했어. 뱃속에 있는 네 아이가 망령화를 하고 있었다는 걸 알았냐고, 모이라는 말했지. 콩심은 데 콩나고, 시체를 묻으면 시체가 나오는 법이라고. 그렇다면 중요한 건 기계화였어. 어떻게 해서라도 이승에 붙들고 싶다고 하지 않았어? 그래서 몸 일부를 기계로 대체하는 수술을 했었던 거고 발신이나 추적기능 같은 건, 기계로 대체된 장치를 정당하게 사용해서 나온 결과지 파렴치하게 막 백도어 쓰고 그런 건 아니라는 거.

"그리고, 도구니 뭐니 하며 내 잘못인 걸로만 몰아가는데, 애가 망령화될 정도로 정신상태가 불안했던 건 네 책임 아니야?"

진짜로 원했던 적이나 있었어? 그 애, 맥크리가 강간해서 생긴 애였다며. 모이라가 거기까지 말했을 쯤에 리퍼는, 할 말이 없었어. 정보를 다 소화시킬 수가 없었어. 체한 것 같은 기분이 들었음. 맥크리. 제시. 정말로 애가 마냥 태어나기만을 바랐었냐면, 아니. 물론 최선을 다했다고는 생각했지만 솔직히 태어난다고 해도 제대로 키울 자신은 없었어. 처음엔 좀 원망도 했었는지 몰라. 이미 아작난 관계인데, 아비도 밝히지 못할 애따위 생겨봐야. 

그때는 최선이었다고 생각한 일이 목을 조여왔음. 낙태를 거부한 것. 맥크리가 억지로 저를 깔아눕혔을 때 실은 마냥 싫지만은 않았던 것. 메르시에게 그러한 일들을 암시했던 것. 

 

 

그리고 맥크리는 자다가 갑자기 수갑채워지면서 놀라 일어났을듯. 무슨 일이냐고 물어도 대답 없던 옵치 요원들은 맥크리를 취조실에 끌어다 앉힐듯. 어리둥절해하는 맥크리 앞에 메르시가 나타나 파일철을 보여주겠지. 각종 자료가 담겨 있었음. 아이의 혈액에 나노봇이 들어있었던 것, 워낙 작은 데다 4개월 쯤이 되었을 당시에만 잠깐 나타났었기에 미처 파악하지 못하고 놓쳤었던 것, 뭐 그런 걸 휙휙 넘기던 메르시는, 유전자 감식 결과에서 손을 멈추고 맥크리 앞에 들이밀었음. 생부가 제시 맥크리라고 되어 있었어. 생모야 말할 것도 없겠고, 불길한 기운을 풍기는 리퍼의 증언 음성파일도 옆에 있었어.

"제시 맥크리, 이게 어떻게 된 일인지 설명해줄래요?"


End file.
